The Dragon Tamer Timeline Special
by Crystal Mizuka
Summary: Crystal might have a semi-normal existence now, but it wasn't always like that. Take a look into the dark past that shaped Crystal's personality before the events of The Dragon Tamer series.


Disclaimer: All anime characters portrayed in this series are owned by their respective creators, as are any original characters that appear. This is a work of fanfiction and is not to be taken literally.  
  
Author's Note: While the future of the one known as Crystal Mizuka is ever changing, her past has been set in stone. This special episode is here to explain some of the key events from her mysterious past and led up to how she became when The Dragon Tamer began. Some of this information will play a key role in the up-coming second season of The Dragon Tamer. You will soon see that Crystal is no ordinary original character.  
  
Author's Note2: If any other ideas pop into my head about events from Crystal's past, I'll add them to the timeline.  
  
"The Dragon Tamer Timeline Special"  
  
Because of numerous revelations about Crystal's past, it is unclear how old she really is at this point in the story, which makes things quite interesting. She generally refers to herself as being sixteen, but that is merely based on appearence. She is definately an unusual character and her past isn't anything less than insane.  
  
It should be noted that Crystal has always been a relatively fast learner and in the past she enjoyed testing herself and learning new things. One thing led to another and she usually wandered off by herself for a while to test her latest concepts. This almost always got her into some kind of trouble.  
  
In Feudal Okayama, Japan it was no exception when young Crystal was suddenly attacked by the eight-headed, six-winged, black Hydra called Ryuukage. She ended up running into a cave that had been prepared as some kind of unstable time-warp, which sealed her in a stasis field for fifty years while she was transported through time.  
  
As a little side note, Yosho ended up sealing Ryuukage in that same cave, although the time-warp and Crystal were already gone.  
  
------Okayama, Japan 11 Years Before DT------  
  
Young Crystal woke up face to face with the sleeping form of Ryuukage. She instantly took off at a run, not aware that she had just taken a nice long trip into the future.  
  
She was literally stunned by how technology suddenly exploded overnight and decided to learn as much as she could while also trying to find a place that she could feel at home at.  
  
------Somewhere in California 10 Years Before DT------  
  
Young Crystal took refuge in a state park that reminded her of the home she could no longer find. She was eventually taken in by the Mizuka family, which is why she has that last name when DT begins. She started attending school regularly and simply enjoyed learning.  
  
------Somewhere in California 7 Years Before DT------  
  
Crystal began studying martial arts.  
  
------Somewhere in California 4 Years Before DT------  
  
A band of space pirates detected Crystal's unusual energy signature and decided she could be used against the Skull-Dragon, a beast that was basically a massive skelital dragon. Apparently it guarded some kind of huge treasure and they wanted it.  
  
Crystal was kidnapped by the space pirates and pitted against the Skull- Dragon while they attempted to steal the treasure. Crystal ended up getting slashed in the arm by the beast, which caused her to transform into her "fighting form" which resulted in her gaining claws and pointed ears. She slashed the Skull-Dragon's arm off, returned to normal and ended up fainting. The Skull-Dragon left her alone, leaving the Dragon's Curse on her that would result in her becoming a dragon when she was angered.  
  
Crystal was returned to Earth after she was fully healed, which only took a few days.  
  
The Mizuka moved to another location in California and Crystal went with them. Crystal ended up meeting Slashmon, who ended up evolving into Slashdramon to protect her from Deltamon. At the same time, Warmon showed up and messed with her memories of the past. Crystal ended up losing most of her memories and being given new ones, curtesy of Warmon.  
  
[http://www.geocities.com/crystal_zapmon/Slashmon.html]  
  
[http://www.geocities.com/crystal_zapmon/Warmon.html]  
  
Given the memory that Warmon had killed off her family, Crystal decided to leave California to continue training herself in the martial arts. She started traveling the world.  
  
------Nerima, Japan 1 Year Before DT------  
  
Crystal decided to settle down in Nerima after several years of traveling the world, improving her martial arts fighting skills and trying to clear her mind of the terrible things she believed had happened because of the mind manipulation Warmon had performed on her. She had learned to control her anger after discovering the Dragon's Curse and also discovered that she had a healing power that she could use on others, but not herself. Since she wanted to continue her normal education, she decide to quit the training journey for a while and began attending Furinkan High School.  
  
She figured that Nerima was chaotic enough to handle someone as unusual as herself without too much trouble. That was only the beginning... 


End file.
